Prima meets the UTAUs/Transcript
Prima: *sighing* Now that was a perfect concert I've led my way~ I'll just have to save another for tomorrow because there might be new folks coming to the world of the Great Crossover. *hears Kane Tomo approaching her* Kane Tomo: Hi there, ma'am, I'm Tomo Kane and I'm one of the UTAU kids. I heard you singing when my mommy carried me to the restaurant for dinner with my daddy on her side. Prima: It's pretty nice to meet you, Tomo, I'm Prima, one of the two Vocaloids who are opera singers. *shakes Tomo's hand* Tomo: So good to meet you too, Mrs. Prima~ I made you a gift that I bet you'll like; it's a drawing of me and you together. Will you accept it? Prima: I certainly do, sweetheart, thank you so much~ *hugs Tomo after she gives her the drawing* So, how would you like to have a private concert with your soft toys as part of your audience? Tomo: Me? Oh, Mrs. Prima, I can't choose one toy, so I'm happy I can bring them all. Where can I see you sing as many songs as you want? Prima: At your backyard, I think. I'll have my chosen musicians accompany me in my songs on your porch where there is enough room. Tomo: Great~! I'm gonna go tell my parents about this~ (scene flashes from white to the next afternoon) Prima: Here's one of my original songs I hope you may like, Tomo, you and your soft toy friends. *starts vocalizing as her original song Forever starts playing* Tomo: This is gonna be pretty good~ Prima : My life begins and my journey’s clear : If only my senses can contain my emotions : The world’s enveloped in wondrous light : Sunbeams reflecting through the tree of life : And most of all, the spirit of the universe : To gaze upon the stars and touch the heavens : All of us surrender to the dream : I want to live forever : But only if my life is not without meaning : I want to dream forever : But only if my dreams inspire the light : And most of all, the spirit of the universe : To gaze upon the stars and touch the heavens : All of us surrender to the dream : But now I find myself less assured : I contemplate the sounds of solemn reflection : As time reveals the heart’s compromise : Through choices measured, my life defined : I still recall the spirit of the universe : To reconnect the stars, rejoin the heavens : All of us still embrace the dream : I want to live forever : But only if my life is not without meaning : I want to dream forever : But only if my dreams inspire the light : I want to love forever : But only if my love is given completely : I want to dream forever : But only if my dreams inspire the light : Forever... : And most of all, the spirit of the universe : To gaze upon the stars and touch the heavens : All of us surrender to the dream Tomo (applauding): Wow, Mrs. Prima, that's one of the most beautiful songs I've heard. It's called "Forever", isn't it? Prima: You're right, Tomo, thank you so much. So, which one do you want me to sing next? Tomo: I found out that there's so much more with the computer in my house. Would you like to come in? Prima: I certainly would, sweetheart~ (approaching noise of a crowd of hyper UTAUs) Teto Kasane: Prima~! *bolts ahead of the other hyper UTAU crowd* I have so many friends that I really want you to meet and they're all UTAUs just like me. Prima: Who are they, Teto? Teto: You'll see. Tomo: Looks like I'm gonna take all my toys with me and hide. *does so* Aiko Kikyuune: Hey, gal, I'm Aiko Kikyuune and I'm one of the many US American UTAUs. My color is blue and I'm a fundamental tomboy. Yume Shinya: I'm Yume Shinya and I'm an UTAU kemonomimi from the Netherlands, sometimes known as Holland. Prima: Why, it's a pleasure to meet you, Aiko and Yume, I'm Prima, one of the two Vocaloids who are opera singers. *shakes Aiko's and Yume's hands* Nobody even expects to let me meet UTAUs such as you myself. Mani Hatsu: Hey, Prima, it's me, Mani Hatsu! I have a flower in my hair too, and my flower is purple. Prima: Oh, that's beautiful, Mani~ Nana Haruka: Can you sign my boombox, ma'am? I'm Nana Haruka, by the way. Prima: Sure, young lady, I would love to... Defoko: What about me? (other UTAUs clamoring with some squabbling over her) Prima: One at a time, please. No, don't do this; don't crowd me. Don't pin me down! *squeaks* Ahh, I can't breathe~! *screaming in panic as she runs away* Aiko: There she goes; after her! (clamoring continues as a crowd of hyper UTAUs chase Prima) Teto: Was it something I've done? I've gotta go tell somebody about this! *runs away* (scene cuts to Tonio finishing his bank account) Tonio: It is completely done. Now I'm going to give my other half a special gift for her journey home. Teto: *approaching Tonio* Hey, sir, I've got a variety of news to tell you. Good news first; Prima had decided to give little Tomo-chan a private concert in her request and I heard the Vocaloid soprano sing her one song. But I've got bad news that her concert is interrupted because of me. I allowed all the other UTAUs to introduce themselves to her, but as the first ones finished what they said, the rest were bursting out with what they have in their minds! Tonio: Now, Teto, just keep calm. It's not your fault they just got carried away. Teto: Really? And your name is Tonio, is that correct? Tonio: Sure. I see what you heard about my white flower. Cannot wait to meet the little pink girl and join her in her private concert. Prima: Tonio......... HELP...........!!!!!!!!!!! Tonio: Prima? (she accidentally crashes into him) Prima & Tonio: Oof! Teto: Are you two OK? Prima: Tonio, there are crazy UTAUs coming to get me like a wild crowd after I sang one song to a little pink girl named Tomo Kane who owns all her soft toy friends in her backyard! Tonio: Tomo, huh? That's a very nice name for a pink little girl. I'll join her in your private concert if you want. Prima: I'm trying to get away from them, but they're about to goat-pile me~!!!!!!!!! Tonio: Who, the UTAUs? Viki Hopper: You've got that right, sir! I'm Viki Hopper, one of the many US American UTAUs, and I want Prima to come to my house. (other UTAUs clamoring) Prima: What do we do, Tonio?! Tonio: Don't worry, my fragile flower, I'll deal with them. *stands up with her on his shoulders and shouts at the UTAUs* Stop right now! *all UTAUs become silent* You UTAUs have gone too far with your crazy feelings, so only one at a time! Prima: Thank you, my dear. Now what about Tomo? I only sang her one song due to the racket that came out of nowhere. Teto: I know just what I can do about her. It's all right, Tomo-chan, you can take your toys with you and come out. Tomo: My soft toys? Teto: Yep, your soft toys, that's what I mean. (other UTAUs murmuring) Tomo (coming out of her hiding place): Is everything quiet now? Prima: A little bit, Tomo, I might admit that I'm a little fragile when they crowded me. *gets put down and stands up* Tonio, this is Tomo Kane. She's a pink UTAU girl who requested me to sing my songs in her backyard. Tonio: Nice to see you, little one~ Tomo: You know what I did, Mr. Tonio? I listened to Mrs. Prima sing one song called "Forever" and it's one of her originals. Prima: So I'm going to sing more songs in her favor. Would you like to watch with her? Tonio: Of course, you two, I'll keep my plan of giving my gift to Prima in mind. Ruko Yokune: Sorry I just got too excited, dear lady, the name's Ruko Yokune and I'm one of the many UTAUs representing Japan. Momo Momone: My name is Momo Momone and I'm a best friend of Teto and Defoko. I've always wanted to say that, Prima~ Prima: That's OK, Ruko, and I see what you are, Momo, I can make you some tea to make you feel calmer. Sasayaki Macne: I'm Sasayaki Macne and I'm possibly Nana Macne's sister. Yufu Sekka: Prima, if you allow me, my name is Yufu Sekka and I'm one of the white UTAUs who have the same country as Teto does. Prima: It's been my pleasure to meet you as well, Yufu, and Sasayaki, you sure are a cute one. Sasayaki: Really? I've been dreaming one of my nights that I wanted to have an English voicebank like my big green sister who is currently a Vocaloid. Prima: So she is part of my team? Oh, then you both are still considered members of the Macne Family who is not all UTAU, so, I'd be able to visit your family whenever you wish. Tei Sukone: Forgive my insanity, Mrs. Prima, I was going to introduce myself to you earlier before you ran away. I'm Tei Sukone and I'm another UTAU representing Japan. Prima: It's pretty nice to meet you as well, Tei, so what good things did you do? Tei: Well, I-- Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts written by Kimberly Jordan